


Imagine...

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And you're a Dom(me), BDSM, Black Panties, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dean in Panties, Demon Dean, If that suits you, Other, Sub Dean, Whipping, You have no gender specific pronouns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 200 word fantasy involving demon!Dean that some of you may enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine...

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a conventional story format, but if you're a shipper, it may be extra fun to read imagining you're Sam or Cas (or whoever takes your fancy).

Imagine...

Demon Dean Winchester, in a Devil's Trap, on his knees and wearing nothing but black lace panties and garters.

There are cuffs round his wrists, manacling them together. A leather collar is around his neck, attached by a chain to the floor.

His eyes are black with anger. He's wondering what you're going to do to him, and he's determined to fight back.

From the shadows, you approach. He flinches as you mutter _Christo_. Screams as you whip him, your flogger dipped in salt water.

He writhes and yells in front of you, cock throbbing, bulging in his panties as he soaks them through. At first he tries to put up a fight, but soon he's begging you for mercy. You show none, flogging him until he comes all over the silky fabric.

Finished, he whimpers. He shakes, sweats. There are beautiful red welts on his skin and tears stream down his cheeks.

You laugh and tell him he's a bad boy for ruining such expensive underwear. Next time you'll leave them off and whip his pretty cock.

Then you leave him trembling in the dark, waiting until the next time you come back for a bit more fun.


End file.
